Why?
by EspirituPartida
Summary: Valentina goes to the Royal Court to run from her problems, what happens when something more major happens? May contain some lemons.


**A/N: This is my 2nd**** fic and thanks to everyone who read my other story! 3 You are all awesome XD This fic was based off some things that I was thinking, I would like to thank Richelle Mead who made such an awesome series that we could write fics off of. Much love 3 Now, down to business. I do not own Vampire Academy. It all goes to my 2****nd**** favorite redhead author, Richelle Mead. 3 I also, don't own any of the characters although, if Richelle let me own Adrian for a bit, he would arrive back a bit tired -wink wink- Anyways! I only own Valentina and the plot. -smiles- Enjoy~ 3**

**Background information on Valentina: She's a moroi Spirit user who is Puerto Rican. Her eyes are as green as Adrian's but she is not related to Adrian at all. She's not as crazy from Spirit as she should be but, she gets really bad migraines from using Spirit. 3 I felt like I should add this here cause it doesn't fit in the story.**

**Valentina's POV**

Everyday had had the same routine for the past 2 weeks & today wasn't any different. I woke up at 8 am, fed my brother by 9 and napped till noon. Since summer was almost over and I would be going back to St. Vladimir's soon, I was slacking on a few things at home. It was the end of my summer and I wanted to enjoy it. My mom is moroi but, to support the things that we had, she worked on the human schedule, while I did all my things on the vampiric schedule. My dad was also moroi. I say was because he left us when I was really young.

I hated saying and knowing that my father was alive and well out there. He never came around. He was just like every other Puerto Rican man I knew. I would rather pronounce him dead than know that someone whose blood I carried within me was out there and didn't care to see me.

But, enough of that, I'm here to tell you a different story other than how much my dad sucks.

My mom came home from work a bit ticked off. From what? It was beyond me. A lot of things ticked her off. Well, she came into my room to find me napping. She was yelling at me about how I hadn't done anything during the day and how I was lazy because I was still sleeping at 4 pm. [[That's 16:00 for international people.]] In between of all that screaming and stuff, she basically told me that she didn't want me.

I was hurt beyond belief. My mom wasn't the person to drink after work so she wasn't drunk, Besides, her aura looked normal, just red with anger. So when she said that, I waited for her to go into her room and I grabbed my bag and transported myself to the Royal Court.

That was one of the advantages from having Spirit. I was able to transport myself from place to place. It was how I got around most of the time.

I had only one person to see. I was here to see Rosemarie Hathaway. You would know her by Rose.

While walking through court, I had several people look at me odd. I knew I wasn't a royal so I didn't really have much business to be here. It was bothering me that they were just staring at me. I finally just turned and said, "What? You've never seen a non-royal walk through here? Quit staring."

I had a shirt temper. Especially when odd people that I didn't know were involved. I mean, didn't they have something better to do than stare at me? Obviously now. Damn, royals. I never really liked them. They were all so fake.

I finally arrived at Rose's place at court after venting in my head. I knocked on the door. I hadn't even bothered calling before to check if she were here. It completely slipped my mind. Oh well, I was already here, no use in taking out my cell phone now and calling her. I knocked on the door louder until I heard movement on the other side. It sounded like a male and female. The female sounded like Rose.

She opened the door to reveal that I was right. It was Rose but the male voice I couldn't seem to get. I had heard it before and I knew that I knew it but the name just didn't seem like coming to me.

Rose just looked at me surprised.

"Valentina, what are you doing here?" She was peeking though the little crack in the door that she made.

"Umm, home issues." I said while looking at my feet. She knew how much my mom and I clashed and she said that I could come here whenever I wanted to.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry Vale." She used an old nickname for me. It made me smile. She knew how she could get away with it.

"Give me a second." That's when she closed the door and me being the curious girl that I am, eavesdropped through the door.

"I need you to go hide for a bit." I heard Rose say.

"But what's wrong?" Said the male voice.

"You remember Valentina, right?"

"Yeah, she's that transfer student."

"Well, she's here on a visit."

"Oh. Ok. I'll go to your room."

"I'll be back there as soon as I can."

"Ok Roza, but you might want to change first."

With that statement I finally realized who was with Rose. It was Dimitri. He was a guardian from school. He was really hot, I would admit.

It hit me. I just cock-blocked Rose. It took all my strength not to burst out laughing. I felt bad and was going to walk away when she opened the door.

"Come in." She said with a smile on her face.

I smiled back and walked in. "You know if you were busy, all you had to do was tell me and I could've found someone else that we know to stay with."

"No, I wasn't busy at all." With that statement, Dimitri walked out in nothing but his boxer shorts and I just stood there mouth agape.

"Yeah, I see how not busy you were at all." I finally managed to say through my embarrassment.

"Dimitri! What did I tell you about hiding?" Rose said, a bit ticked off.

"…I needed my shirt?" Dimitri was obviously as flustered as I was. I mean, it's not daily that you see your friends hot ass lover in almost nothing.

"Uhh, hi Dimitri, by Dimitri and bye Rose. I don't want to cock-block you any longer." If Rose didn't like me, I would've been dead on the spot.

"Valentina, you don't have to go you know." said Rose.

"I kind of have to Rose." I said gesturing to Dimitri. "I'll be back tonight." I reassured her.

"Well, where are you going to go?" She now had concern in her voice.

"I don't know. Is Lissa busy? Adrian?" I had missed Adrian. I hadn't seen him all summer. Hell, I haven't seen anyone from St. Vlad's all summer.

"I don't know much about Lissa. She has been keeping me out of the bond. And Adrian? Are you sure you'd want to stay with him?" She obviously didn't like that idea.

"Between you and me…and now Dimitri, I would _love_ to stay with him., so I'm off! Catch you 2 tonight…or not." I said smirking and almost jumped out the door before she could say some smart-ass comment.

I was giggling to myself most of the way to Adrian's. I loved being who I was and being able to tease people. Wielding Spirit meant that I had a certain charisma that I could attract anyone to me.

I finally arrived to Adrian's place and knocked on the door, Considering the time of night, he would be up and probably drinking. And sure enough, I was right. He opened the door and leaned on the frame to keep his balance.

"Valentine." He said as if I were gone for years.

"Hey Adrian, is there a possibility that I could stay with you? Rose is kind of busy at the moment and I can't find Lissa." That was a lie. I hadn't even bothered looking for her while I had been here. To my defense, …Hell, I don't have one. I just liked Adrian a lot.

"Why of course you can, Valentine." I knew he was drunk and I gave him special permission to call me Valentine when he was too drunk to remember my name.

"Thanks Adrian." I said coolly. I didn't want him to know I was infatuated with him. I was kind of happy, excited, and nervous. I really liked Adrian and staying in his house had been some kind of dream till now.

"No problem. Anything to help a friend in need." He said. He obviously didn't know what he was saying.

"Adrian, I'm not in need. I just need a place to stay while I was at court." Adrian knew nothing of my problems and I'd like to keep it that way.

"That's not what your aura says." He said in an almost singsong voice.

I quit arguing there. There was no way that I could hide that from my aura. I hated that, not only could he see that, but also how me could read me like a book, with or without looking at my aura.

Around him, I felt like a giddy schoolgirl, although I didn't show it. I didn't want Adrian to become even cockier about himself. It was in his nature to become cocky when he knew he had a girl wrapped around his finger. I knew that he had enough of that here at court and I wasn't going to fall prey to him.

"Ok, fine. You win. I can't argue with auras." I finally admitted.

He just smiled. "I thought you would say that. Now, come and let me show you to your room."

**Adrian's POV (From when Valentina arrived)**

I had been drinking for a while. I was practicing Spirit with Lissa all day today and I didn't want to feel its effects later. I thought I heard a knock at the door so I went to go answer it. When opening it, I saw Valentina.

"Valentine." I said, I think I hinted longing in my voice. It had been all summer that I haven't seen her.

"Hey Adrian, is there a possibility that I could stay with you? Rose is kind of busy at the moment and I can't find Lissa." Her aura flashed white. I think that last part was a lie but I'll ignore it. Hey, sober or drunk I can read auras. They aren't that hard to see.

"Why of course you can Valentine."

"Thanks Adrian." She said in, I would have to assume, her most cool, calm, and collected voice.

"No problem. Anything to help out a friend in need."

"Adrian, I'm not in need. I just needed a place to stay while I was at court." Her aura flashed white again.

"That's not what your aura says." I almost sang. It was my form of teasing her and I liked it.

She stayed quiet for a bit and I knew she had nothing to say after that. She knew how to read auras too and when an aura says something, it's the truth, no matter when the person says.

"Ok, fine. You win. I can't argue with auras." She finally said.

"I thought you would say that. Now, come and let me show you to your room." I smiled at that. Not only did I win in an argument against a girl, but I also had someone as beautiful as Valentina staying with me. Although, she had nothing on Rose.

We walked in silence until I reached one of the guest bedrooms closest to my room. I wanted her to feel as comfortable as she could while she was here.

"Well, this is your room while you're here." I said while gesturing to the open door. She walked in wide-eyed as if she never expected this from me.

My parents got me my own place at court and it was pretty opulent. I knew that she wasn't used to staying in such a place. She was a simple girl and I liked that about her.

"Adrian…" She trailed off. "…thanks again for letting me stay with you." She then jumped on me to hug me.

"Like I said, no problem. Anything to help a friend in need."

**Valentina's POV**

Soon after I attacked Adrian with the hug, he left me to get settled in the place that I would be calling a room. The ceiling was high and everything seemed to come out of some Disney movie.

The furniture was dark. I think it was cherry wood. Whatever it was, it looked very nice. He, or whoever designed these rooms, gave the dark wood a nice contrast with a light color, like a cream color. The walls ere the same color at the bedspread and curtains. It made the room look big and inviting. Although, there is no need to make the room look bigger than it already was.

**A/N: Sorry, I felt like I had to stop here cause it was starting to become much. This was originally a one shot that turned out to be a chapter story : ) So please review chapter one, even though it was kind of slow. More drama should be coming in the later chapters 3**


End file.
